The present invention is a three frame sofa bed recliner, an improvement of U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,823. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,611 and includes a chaise lounge feature.
The present invention is a unique combination of many elements including some known in the art to provide a inexpensive to produce, easy to use, space saving, sturdy light weight, three frame sofa bed recliner made of wood with an improved structure and ease of conversion and reconversion advancing the the prior art.
The particular sofa bed recliner of the present invention is primarily of wood and can be placed against a wall. The converting from sofa bed to a recliner moves the back frame and end frame forward and downward from the recliner position to horizontal position. In so doing, the linked end frame, back frame and seat frame move forward allowing the sofa bed recliner to be fully opened without having to move the sofa bed recliner backwards from its fixed position, particularly when it is against the wall. The entire structure has the advantage of being able to interact to transform from recliner to sofa bed.
A panel on the end frame is available to be raised and supported to convert the bed configuration to a chaise lounge.
The end frame, seat frame and back frame are pivotally linked free of any main frame and each include fixed support legs and retractable legs to support a sofa bed position.
The retractable legs provide support between the end frame and back frame and prevent jackknifing.
A simple system is provided for converting and reconverting the wooden sofa bed recliner from one position to another, interlocking the seat frame and back frame for simultaneous movement from sofa bed to recliner and a pulling forward for reconverting to a sofa bed. It is desirable to be able to lift the seat frame from the horizontal position, engage it with the back frame and then easily swing the interengaged frames, including the end frame, into the recliner position without any difficulty.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the length and width of the end frame, back frame and the seat frame are such that, when opened into sofa bed position, the bed portion is like a full double bed or larger.
The present invention is particularly adapted for use with a futon. Futons have become popular, offering the advantage of convertible structure adaptable for both sitting and sleeping. The present invention acts as a support structure for a futon, having the combined advantage of being a sturdy seat and a sofa bed recliner.
The present invention has the advantage of the space saving of a futon supported on a structure, which also saves space. The futon serving as a recliner cushion and as a mattress. The simplicity of the structure is economical without sacrificing utility. As a recliner there is no separate base, as a sofa bed all the frames are properly supported.
In recliner position, the end frames support legs firmly engage the back frame so the frames are locked in use. A simple wheel system improves the conversion and reconversion process.
Prior art elements are simplified combined and improved to provide a simple to construct, inexpensive to produce, easy to use three frame sofa bed recliner.
The present invention also is an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,611. The frame sofa bed recliner provides an inexpensive means for the seat frame and back frame to interengage to be easily convert and reconvert to a sofa bed position and to a recliner position. Lifting of the seat frame enables easy interengaging of the seat frame and back frame. Then the interengaged frames are returnable to the recliner position. In moving the interengaged seat frame and back frame to resume the recliner position, the interengagement is released as the seat frame is moved backward. The reconverting is substantially easy facilitatable with wheels, with the end frame interfolding with the back frame.
The engaging means employed in the present invention to interengage the seat frame and back frame is similar to the detent disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,611. The legs of the end frame and seat frame interlock with the back frame. The lockably engaged as a unit, lock by the weight of the person or persons seated. In moving the interlocked seat frame and back frame to resume the reclining position, the interlock also is released once the sofa bed recliner is in recliner position.
Wheels on the back frame support legs and on the seat frame extension facilitate the conversion and reconversion.